


Art masterpost for Listen to my Heart

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired By, M/M, Manip Artworks, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art and digital manip artworks inspired by the story Listen to my Heart written by jane_x80 for the 2017 NCIS Big Bang challenge.https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269880





	1. Cover Art and artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Listen to My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269880) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> I had so much fun creating these artworks for jane_x80, so that’s why I created a total of 13 in less than a week!
> 
> To all readers, I hope that you would enjoy seeing them as much as you would enjoy reading jane_x80’s new fiction.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I enjoyed collaborating with you, Jane and I wish that we are going to get more opportunities to do it again often in the future. <3 my friend. 
> 
> \- Red_Pink_Dots

This is the Cover Art for Listen to my Heart

 

 

Artwork for Chapter One

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Artwork for Chapter Two

 


	3. Chapter Three

Artwork for Chapter Three

 


	4. Chapter Four

Artwork for Chapter Four

 


	5. Chapter Five

Artwork for Chapter Five

 


	6. Chapter Six

Artwork for Chapter Six

 


	7. Chapter Seven

Artwork for Chapter Seven

 


	8. Chapter Eight

Artworks for Chapter Eight

 

 


	9. Chapter Nine

Artworks for Chapter Nine

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten

Artwork for Chapter Ten

 


End file.
